


The Possibilities are Infinite

by Michysminions (MichysMinions)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, When Daisy was Skye, second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichysMinions/pseuds/Michysminions
Summary: Set right after season one. Jemma and Skye wake up in the interrogation room of the bus, but something isn't right. Everything is different. What is wrong with their team? How are they supposed to tell friend from foe?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the wonderful characters in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

The throbbing in her head gradually increased as Jemma Simmons gained consciousness. She had been ICEd; she could feel the final effects of the dendrotoxin working its way through her body. If any one knew the effect the small ICER bullet could make on a person it was Jemma, after all, she was partly responsible for it's creation.

The hard surface below her body told her that she was lying on the floor. But where was she? With heavy eyelids she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was lying on the floor of the interrogation room. The cold, metal room was empty except for her and the unconscious figure of one other woman.

"Skye," she exclaimed, gently touching the hacker’s shoulder. “Skye, wake up.”

Skye gave a moan, turning over. "Jemma? Where are we? What happened?"

Jemma sat up, the room spinning slightly as the effects of the dendrotoxin still washed over her. "We are in the interrogation room, on the bus. We...." 

Her voice trailed off. Jemma didn't know how to finish that sentence. She couldn't remember what had happened prior to them waking up, at least not everything. It was just bits and pieces. There were only chunks of time, jumbled and confusing. They were in the lab. Fitz was there, but no, he had left the room. It had just been her and Skye looking over the device. But what device? She couldn’t remember. It was a blank. What had happened?

"Where's everyone else?" Skye got to her feet, walking around, rubbing her hand down the textured metal walls. She looked up at the video camera that was mounted in the corner. "Hello," she said in a singsong voice, waving at the blinking red light. 

Standing to her feet, Jemma made her way to the door, pulling on the handle. The door didn't budge. They were locked in the room.

Fear began to replace the confusion. This was the bus, their bus, why would they need to be locked away from their own people? They had been messing with a device, an alien device, something they had never seen before. Had the device done something to them, making them a danger to themselves or the team? Memories began to swirl in her mind of the infection hidden away in the Chitauri helmet. She had almost died. She had nearly blown the bus out of the sky. What was she in for this time?

A myriad of emotions surged through her. They needed to get to the lab; they needed to figure things out. She tried the door handle one last time. This time it moved, but she wasn't the one who had moved it. The door swung open, Director Coulson standing in the frame. A wave of relief passed over her, but one look at his face and the feeling left as quickly as it came.

"Sit." His voice was hard and authoritative as he spoke to the two girls. His eyes were on Skye, but the look in them was not the usual affection he showed for the young hacker, instead it was anger and distrust.

Both Jemma and Skye scrambled into seats at the metal table, their eyes on their supervisor. The two girls exchanged hurried looks of fear. They had never seen Coulson like this. What had they done?

"A.C., I...." Skye began tentatively, but Coulson cut her off.

“How did you get into this facility? How long have you been here?” Coulson’s eyes were on Skye as he spoke. 

Skye shrunk back against her chair as Jemma spoke up. “Director Coulson, sir. We don’t…” Coulson’s head moved slightly in Jemma’s direction, but he didn’t meet her eyes. 

“This is the most secure base in the world, how did you find it?” Coulson interjected as if Jemma hadn’t said anything at all, his gaze returning to Skye. Jemma was starting to get the feeling that she was being ignored completely. 

“What are you talking about?” Skye said, her eyes wide in confusion. “I came with you, with the team. Simmons was here before both of us.” 

“Stop.” Coulson’s voice was hard as he held up a hand, quieting Skye again. “You are an enemy of this establishment. You and… You are not supposed to be here.”

“Sir?” May was now standing in the doorway, her hands linked behind her back as she waited for Coulson to turn around. Unlike Coulson, her eyes flickered to Jemma. There was shock and confusion on the face that was usually devoid of emotion. May’s eyes went back to Coulson. “What do you need?”

“Answers.” Coulson stood. “I need to know how they got here. I need to know who they are.” 

For the first time Coulson looked over at Jemma. His eyes looked like he was staring at a ghost. 

Icy cold fear was now coursing through Jemma’s veins. “What is going on?”

“We deserve to know what is going on,” Skye added.

Coulson had turned his cold eyes back on the girls. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a new voice joined the confusion. 

“Sir?”

The owner of the voice was just out of view, but Jemma recognized the voice immediately. “Fitz!” She called out desperately, needing to see someone who could comfort her, someone who would make sense of all of this. 

“May, stop him.” Coulson called out, but it was too late, the curly haired engineer had already entered the room.

May tried to block Fitz from the table, but he had already seen Jemma. His eyes went wide as he stared back at her. 

“No, no, no,” Fitz was chanting over and over, his voice panicked. Jemma knew the behavior. But it was now May’s hands around him instead of hers, May holding him and keeping him from losing control. That was supposed to be Jemma’s job.

“Fitz!” Jemma cried again. He looked at her, but the look she saw sent ice to her core. 

“Fitz, it’s not…” May began to say, trying to find something she could say that would comfort him.

“No!” Fitz’s eyes were still locked with hers. “No, She’s… No. Coulson what the hell is going on? Who…”

Coulson went over to Fitz and put his hand on his shoulder. His voice was quieter, more like the Coulson that Jemma knew so well. “As soon as I have answers, you will have answers. Send Brooks in here to run tests. Now go, that’s an order.”

Nodding stiffly, Fitz looked one more time at Jemma before turning and vanishing through the door.

“She’s what?” Jemma said as Coulson turned his attention back to his two prisoners. “I’m what?”

“Dead.”

“What?!” both girls exclaimed at the exact same time. 

“I’m not dead,” Jemma replied. “I’m very, very much alive.” 

Her eyes trailed to the door where Fitz had disappeared. Why did they think she was dead? They had just been in the lab. It hadn’t been that long since she had seen everyone. They had eaten breakfast as a team. Jemma had made pancakes. She had even made Fitz his special pancake, just like she always did, a little monkey head with blueberries and bananas. She was pretty sure she would know if she was dead. 

“What about me?” Skye asked, looking back at Coulson. “Am I dead too.”

“I don’t know you,” Coulson replied, the coldness returning to his voice.

“You… You don’t know me?”

“Well, we have never met, officially.” Coulson exaggerated. “I know of you. You are the leader of the Rising Tide, a member of Hydra.”

“Hydra?” Skye’s mouth was open in shock. “I’m not Hydra. I’m an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D..”

The door opened again and this time it was Jemma and Skye’s turn to do a double take. Ward walked in, his eyes immediately going to Coulson. 

“Sir, Trip found something, I think you are going to want to see this.”

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Coulson replied.

Both girls had leapt to their feet. “He’s Hydra,” Skye said, pointing at Ward. “He’s working with the Clairvoyant - Garrett. He’s been Hydra all along.”

“What?” Ward responded his voice clearly offended at the accusation. “Garrett’s gone.”

“He’s lying,” Skye yelled back. “He’s Garrett’s inside man.”

Jemma just stayed quiet, her eyes on Ward’s. The last time she had seen him, he had pushed the button that had sent the med pod plummeting to the bottom of the ocean. He had sent both her and Fitz to their deaths. Is that why they thought she was dead?

“This is all wrong. Something’s wrong,” Skye said, shaking her head. “I’m not Hydra,” she continued, cringing at the thought. “And Jemma’s not dead. What have you done with our team?”

XXXXXX

More to come.

Please leave me a comment or message and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Phil Coulson stood in the command center, watching the live feed from the interrogation room. He watched as Agent Rebecca Brooks moved around the two girls taking various readings and running different tests. He hoped their new biochem specialist would be able to give them more answers than they currently had.

No one could ever replace Simmons, but three months after her death, Coulson had been told that he needed to find a replacement. Brooks had been sent from HQ the very next day. 

Brooks was young and inexperienced, but she at least knew her stuff. The team had warmed up to her quick enough – except Fitz. Coulson doubted that Fitz would ever be okay with anyone other than Simmons at his side. Coulson had been prepared to have to find a new engineer too, sure that Fitz would not stay without Simmons, but to his surprise Fitz came to him and said that he would stay. He had made a promise to Simmons that he would continue working for S.H.I.E.L.D., that he would do whatever was necessary to take down Hydra. 

With a sigh, Coulson turned to stare at the monitor again, watching their two visitors closely. Nothing about this felt right. He was staring at a ghost from the past and a girl that didn’t belong. Where were they from?

“Sir, You’re going to want to see this.”

“What did you find?” Coulson asked, turning away from the monitor to look as Triplett walked into the control center.

“I looked through the security footage from the lab. I don’t know who our visitors are, but they didn’t use the front door.”

“What are you saying?” Coulson asked.

“Sir, I can’t explain it, but they just appeared out of nowhere.” Triplett shrugged his shoulders as he brought up the footage on the holodeck. 

Coulson watched the surveillance tape roll. The lab was empty. Fitz and Brooks had been in the kitchen; Coulson had been speaking with them minutes before everything had happened. Suddenly a blinding white light interrupted the feed. When the picture normalized, the two girls were there. Triplett kept the tape rolling, showing May come flying in the room, taking both girls out with an ICER. 

“You can stop it there, I remember the rest.” Coulson had come in soon after May, helping to take the unconscious girls to the interrogation room. “Is there any indication of something that could have done this, something out of place?”

“Only this.” Triplett brought up a photo of something that Coulson had never seen before. It was a small, metal, triangular object. It had inscriptions around the sides and a blue stone in the middle. “We found it on the floor where the girls appeared.”

“What is it?” Coulson asked, examining the picture.

“We’re not sure, sir,” Triplett replied. “Fitz followed biohazard protocol and has the object in containment. I’ve run these symbols through every S.H.I.E.L.D. database we have. It’s nothing we’ve seen before.” 

"We need to learn more about this object - what it is, where it's from. We no longer have the resources and manpower of big S.H.I.E.L.D.. We have to do it on our own."

At that moment Brooks and May walked into the room, joining the others around the holotable. 

Coulson looked at May. “Fitz?”

“Best as can be expected. He’s in the lab, pouring over that foreign object. Ward is with him now.”

Coulson nodded. “Okay people, we need answers, if anything for Fitz.” Coulson looked at Brooks expectantly, waiting for her report. 

"Preliminary results are in," Brooks said. "I have no records for one of the women. She has no fingerprint or DNA samples on file with S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is a complete ghost, like her identity doesn't exist at all."

“The only evidence I found of her is what you already know,” Triplett added, bringing up a fuzzy picture of a girl leaving a California diner, laptop in hand. “All the information we have is that her name is Skye and she is the leader of the Rising Tide. She is single handedly responsible for many of the Rising Tide’s most recent victories. ”

This was not new information to Coulson. They had been chasing the Rising Tide for almost a year. The once small Hacktivist group had grown to a threat when they had joined forces with Ian Quinn and Centipede. The group had turned into the ultimate independent intelligence building group for Hydra. 

They had spent the last year working on failed attempts to infiltrate and bring down the Rising Tide and Centipede. They thought they had almost caught a break in the case the day that Ian Quinn shot Jemma Simmons in the stomach. It felt like the good guys would never win. After learning that Hydra had been inside S.H.I.E.L.D. the entire time, Coulson was beginning to lose hope. 

Breaking himself out of his reverie, Coulson turned his attention once again on Brooks. "And the other one?"

Brooks looked at the monitor where the two girls were staring at the wall. "The woman in there is Jemma Simmons. DNA and fingerprints confirm a one hundred percent match.”

“Could she be some sort of clone?” Triplett asked.

“I’ll know more when the full report of her blood work comes back, but no, from my preliminary findings I do not believe that she is a clone. I can’t explain it, but she is Jemma Simmons in every way.”

“Could she have survived? Could she have found the missing GH.325?” May asked. The atmosphere in the room thickened with just the mention of the drug that had once brought Coulson back from the dead. 

“That’s a possibility,” Brooks said quietly.

The group all turned their heads to look at the security monitor. Could someone have done the same to Simmons as they had with Coulson? Coulson had asked Fitz and Simmons to learn more about the GH.325 right before her death. They had gone to the secret base where they believed the drug to be held, but the base was in ruins. John Garrett had gotten there first. If Simmons really had been brought back with the GH.325 that meant that Hydra was likely behind her resurrection, a possibility no one wanted to think about. 

“So that really is Jemma.” The group turned around to see Fitz standing in the doorway. Fitz’s voice was flat, his eyes puffy and his face white. 

Ward came jogging up behind Fitz. “Sorry, sir…” Coulson waved off the apology. He knew they wouldn’t be able to protect Fitz from this forever. 

Fitz walked into the room apprehensively, his eyes flickering to the security cameras and back to the group. “I want to talk to her.”

“Fitz…” Coulson began, but Fitz cut him off.

“You want to know if that is our Jemma Simmons, well so do I. Sir, I need to talk with her.” 

Coulson looked back at him, completely disliking the idea of Fitz in the room with the two girls, but reluctantly he shook his head. “Okay, but I’m going in with you and I want you to let me do the talking. And May, I want you in there with us. We don’t know who they are or how they got here, I need you to be ready. Let’s go.”

May and Fitz both shook their heads. They began the short trek to the interrogation room. If it was possible, Fitz looked even paler than he had been when he had first walked in. Fitz stopped right outside the interrogation room door and took a labored breath. 

“You don’t need to do this,” May said, her voice calm and steady. She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Fitz looked back at Coulson and May. “Yes I do.” He squared his shoulders and opened the door to the interrogation room. 

Skye sat up straighter as Coulson and the others entered the room, but Simmons had leapt to her feet. 

“Fitz!”

Coulson placed a hand on Fitz’s arm, stopping him from responding as Coulson addressed the girls. “We have security footage showing you appearing in our lab out of thin air. Explain.”

Simmons looked petrified as she sat back down. Coulson wasn’t sure if the look was from his own cold interrogation or if it was from Fitz’s stony gaze. 

“I am Skye and this is Jemma Simmons. We are both Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. working for Director Coulson at the Playground.” 

“Director Coulson?” May said, unmasked surprise laced in her voice. 

Coulson looked back at the girls. “The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Maria Hill. She took over after Director Fury’s death.”

“No, that’s not right,” Skye said, almost defensively. “Coulson – You – took over. And Fury isn’t dead.”

“He’s dead,” Coulson replied sharply. Where was she getting her information? Fury’s survival from the hands of the Winter Soldier was not even known by most S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. “Tell me about the lab. How did you get here?”

“We were working in the lab, examining an 0-8-4 that we had found.” Simmons had spoken up. Coulson felt Fitz stiffen at just the sound of her voice, but he didn’t say anything as Simmons continued. “Fitz got frustrated and pushed everything off the table. As Fitz stormed out of the room, Skye and I bent down to grab the 0-8-4 from the floor. We both touched it at the same time, that’s all I remember before waking up here.”

Coulson’s eyes went back and forth between the two girls, trying to decipher if they were lying. 

“Is this the 0-8-4?” Fitz had been standing quietly in the back of the room just watching Simmons, but now stepped forward, brandishing a picture of the unknown object they had found in the lab. 

“Yes,” Simmons replied, looking into Fitz’s eyes. He looked back for a split second before shifting his gaze. 

“What is it?” Coulson asked.

“We don’t know,” Simmons replied. “Before we had the chance to completely finish looking over it we ended up here.”

“So your not Director Coulson,” Skye asked carefully. Coulson shook his head in response. “I’m the leader of the Rising Tide and Simmons is dead. This isn’t our universe is it?”

“What?” Coulson gave the girl a puzzled look. 

“Well this is one of those parallel universe things or something, right?” She looked around at both Fitz and Simmons. “I mean; it has to be.”

“It’s the multiverse theory.” Simmons began. “It states that many universes exist…”

“Parallel to each other.” Fitz finished Simmons’ statement. “Are you saying you think you are from a parallel universe?”

“Well, it’s the only thing that makes sense.” Skye continued. “That’s why things are different. I never became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson never became the director, Ward isn’t the lying, evil, son of a…”

“And you didn’t get married.” Fitz’s statement cut Skye off. His eyes were on Simmons. 

Coulson watched as the two girls turned to look at the young engineer. Their eyes widened as they spotted the simple gold band on his left finger.

“We’re…” Simmons said, her voice barely over a whisper.

“Married.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Fitz had seen some strange things in his tenure with S.H.I.E.L.D..  He had worked on devices that looked like they belonged in a science fiction movie and created technology that was fifty years ahead of anything in the public sector.  He had even met an alien!  But nothing could have prepared him for this.

Jemma Simmons was his best friend, the one person he could count on above all others.  But he carried a secret.  He had loved her from the minute he met her.  He was sure she would never feel the same way, after all, she could get any guy she wanted, why would she choose him?  They were destined to be friends - and nothing more - forever.

But he was wrong.  

He would never forget the night at the Academy that she professed her feelings for him.  He had just stood there, slack jawed, staring at her, sure that he had imagined the words he had always wanted to hear.  He didn't know what to say back, so he just sat there and stared at her.  She ran out of the Boiler Room, thinking he didn't feel the same.  But he did.  He ran after her, grabbing her arm to stop her and kissed her right there.  They had been together ever since.

The day she said yes to his marriage proposal he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.

The already formidable duo became an unstoppable force in S.H.I.E.L.D., their talents sought over by every S.H.I.E.L.D. team.  Everyone knew that FitzSimmons were the best.  They had landed one of the best positions out there when they agreed to work on Coulson's team.  But then tragedy struck.

What had started as a simple undercover operation turned deadly when Ian Quinn shot Jemma in the stomach.  They had done everything possible to try to save her, even flying all over the world to find a mysterious miracle drug, but their miracle never came.  The guesthouse had already been destroyed and the GH.325 was never found.

Fitz had never felt a stronger pain.  He would never be able to see Jemma again.  Hydra had taken her from him.

But now she was sitting there, right in front of him.  She looked the same, spoke the same, everything about her was identical.  He could even smell her shampoo, the same smell that had still not completely disappeared from his bunk.  But this wasn't his Jemma.  His Jemma was gone.

"So this 0-8-4 is some sort of alternate universe portal?"

Coulson's question broke Fitz out of his reverie.  He realized that everyone was looking at him including this Jemma. "Without studying the device closer…” Fitz began. “There is no way for me to be certain.”

“We need to study the device then,” Jemma said.  She had moved her eyes away from Fitz and back on Coulson.  “That device may be the only thing that can get us back home.”

“How do we know it’s safe?” May said from the corner.

“We have to do something.”  Skye replied.  “We obviously do not belong here.”

Coulson was eyeing both girls closely like he was trying to decide if he could trust them.  “Tell me about your universe.”

The question took everyone by surprise.  Fitz didn’t really see what knowing about their universe had to do with the device that had gotten them there, but Coulson was trying to learn more about the girls before he trusted them enough to help.  

The girls looked at each other, also wondering if they could trust the others, but they had nothing left to lose.  “We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. working for Director Coulson,” Skye began, echoing some of what she had already told them.  “Hydra infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., causing the organization to crumble.  Fury is alive, but he stepped down, leaving Coulson in charge.  We are based out of the Playground, one of the few remaining secure S.H.I.E.L.D. bases.  Ward is a Hydra spy.  He tried to kill Fitzsimmons, leaving Fitz with brain damage.”

“Brain damage?” Fitz couldn’t stop himself asking. 

“Ward trapped us in a med pod at the bottom of the ocean.” Jemma said, her voice shaking just slightly.  “You figured a way of blowing the window, but there was only enough oxygen for one of us.  You made me take it.  You saved my life.”

Her eyes were on locked on his and he realized he saw an emotion he almost didn’t recognize.  It was almost the look she had the night in the Boiler Room when she told him her feelings but it was different; like she had lost her nerve.  It suddenly made Fitz wonder what her relationship with the other Fitz was.  Were they still nothing more but friends. 

“Ward was Hydra.” Coulson broke into the moment turning the conversation back.

“Yes,” Fitz could hear the bitterness in Skye’s voice as she replied.  “He was John Garrett’s lap dog.  He had been playing us from the beginning.”

“So you are dealing with the Hydra threat?” Coulson asked, prompting Skye to continue. 

“Yes.  That and the government.  S.H.I.E.L.D. has been labeled a terrorist organization, so even the good guys want a piece of us now.”

“Where did you get the 0-8-4?”

“Hydra.” Jemma spoke up, answering Coulson.  “We found a Hydra lab.  We broke in and found this, but we know the lab has even more valuable assets.  Director Coulson was actually about to start a mission to infiltrate the lab.”  Fitz saw her eyes dart back to him again, the look in them a mix of sadness and regret.  

“Did Hydra know what they had?” Coulson asked, grabbing the picture of the 0-8-4 from the table.

“I don’t think so, sir,” Jemma replied.  “We didn’t even know what it was, only that they had taken it from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility.  I guess we found out the hard way.”

Something akin to a smile flickered on Coulson’s face for a split second.  “You can study the 0-8-4, try to see if you can find a way back.  You can use the lab.” Coulson’s eyes moved to Fitz.  He didn’t say anything, but Fitz got the message.  “I also want any and all information that your team has gathered on Hydra.  Everything, even if it seems insignificant.  It might not all be the same, but it might help.”

Suddenly the alarm began to blare as the door to the interrogation room was thrown open.  Ward was standing there with a tablet in his hand and a worried expression on his face. 

“Sir, we have a problem.”

Coulson jumped up from his spot and moved quickly to Ward.  “What happened?”

“Someone found the base, they just hacked into the security.  Everything has gone dark and we don’t know where they are.”

“Who is it?” Coulson asked.

“We managed to get one frame from the security camera before the feed was cut.”  Ward held up the tablet.  Fitz moved to where he could see the picture, his mouth opening as he saw who it was. 

“Is that…”

“Me,” Skye had stood up and made her way to Ward and the tablet.  “That’s me.  I’m - or shall I say, the Skye from this world - is infiltrating the base.”

“We need to find them,” Coulson said, his jaw going rigid with the new threat.

“Sir, I can help.”  Skye was looking at him with a determined look.  “After all, who knows how she would operate better than me?”

Coulson looked at Skye for a second, trying to decide if it was actually a good idea before he came to a decision.  “Fine.  Go with Ward.”  He looked at her one more time before looking back at Ward.  “Keep an eye on her.  May, go find Triplett and see if he has any way to track her movements.”

“Sir, what can we…” Jemma began as the others ran out of the room, but Coulson cut her off.

“FitzSimmons, you can…” Coulson suddenly stopped, realizing what he had said.  Fitz hadn’t heard anyone use the name FitzSimmons in so long.  He missed the name and what it represented.  He felt a simultaneous pang of grief and happiness.  Coulson looked at Jemma.  “Take a look at the 0-8-4, see if you can figure out what it is.”  He turned his attention onto Fitz, his face suddenly softer.  “You don’t have to do this, I won’t make it an order.”

Fitz looked from Coulson over to Jemma.  He took a deep breath before replying.  “Thank you sir, but I’m fine.  We will figure out what the device is.”


	4. Chapter Four

Skye felt strange running next to Ward, working together again. It was like some strange déjà vu. She could remember running through the halls of the Hub, Ward by her side. That was back when she thought everything could be okay. That was before she knew what Ward was.

But this Ward was different. Skye didn’t know how she could tell, she just knew. 

Skye was different too. A lot had changed since her beginning with S.H.I.E.L.D.. For once she had found a place she belonged and she wasn’t going to let something like Hydra take that away from her. This was why, when Agent May had agreed to be her S.O., Skye had jumped at the opportunity. She had learned so much. Every day she could feel her body and mind growing stronger. But there were days that she found herself still missing Ward. 

Running side by side, Skye and the new Ward made their way to the door that had been breached. 

“You know, it would really help if I had a gun.” Skye didn’t break stride as she spoke, turning to look at Ward. 

Ward surveyed her for a moment, probably trying to figure out how much he trusted her. Skye almost found the situation laughable. Back home he was the one that couldn’t be trusted, yet here she was the one being looked at like she could turn at any minute. 

Finally making up his mind, Ward pulled a gun from the side of his leg. “It’s an ICER,” he clarified. “I doubt you want to pull an actual gun on yourself.”

“Thank you,” Skye said earnestly, stowing the gun at her side. When they made it to the door they came to a stop. Skye immediately went to the door panel, popped off the panel and got to work.

“Well?” she heard Ward ask. 

“She knows what she’s doing, I’ll give her that.” Skye said with a hint of a smile. “The girl’s good.”

“What did she do?”

“She found a way to route the security system to an off site host. She probably has it bouncing off of a couple of different routers and ending on a tablet that she can control.” Skye began, doing her best to work and fill Ward in simultaneously. “We have to find a way to cut her out of the system. But she anticipated that we would immediately try to fix it, so she planted a Trojan horse that started encrypting every system. I need to get through the firewall before we can even begin to fix the damage.” 

“Can you get through it?” Ward asked.

Skye looked at him for a second, a small smirk on her face. “She knew all the tricks to keep someone out, good thing I know her tricks.”

An actual smile passed over Ward’s features. This Ward was different in a lot of respects, but there was still one thing that the Wards had in common – neither of them wanted to show their emotions too openly.

“So… the Ward in your universe… he’s, he’s Hydra?” Skye’s eyes flickered towards Ward but she continued to work. It was obvious that he had wanted to ask this question from the moment that they had split off from the group. 

“Yes,” Skye replied, a slight touch of malice in her voice. “We thought he was our friend, our teammate, and he turned on us.

Skye heard an angry exhale of air come from Ward, almost like a growl. “So what happened to him?”

Skye actually stopped working and turned to regard him closely. She could see the hatred in his eyes – the hatred for himself and what he did. But it wasn’t him who had done those heinous acts; it was a different Ward. 

“We have him locked up, we keep him for information.” Skye replied as she began to work again. “Something good has to come from all of the horrible things he has done. At least we now have a way to learn what Hydra is doing next.”

“And he nearly killed Fitzsimmons?”

“Yes,” Skye said, her voice somber. “Fitz hasn’t been the same ever since, and neither has Simmons. She won’t talk about it, but I know more happened in that med pod than what they will say.”

“And what about you?” Ward asked, moving closer to Skye just ever so slightly.

“Excuse me?” she asked, looking at him again.

“What did he do to you?” Ward clarified. “It’s obvious that he did something.”

Skye didn’t know what to say. There were so many things that Ward had done to her. He had taken her heart, just to stomp on it. He had expressed his desire for her – even after it was clear that he was Hydra. For so long she had kept her heart guarded, hurt too many times. Then the moment she opened it up… Ward had hurt her more than anyone knew. 

“He betrayed us all,” Skye said simply, not willing to go into more detail.

Ward watched her for a second, a look in his eyes like he could see right through her. “I see,” was all he replied, but Skye knew he could tell. He knew that Skye had once cared for him. 

“I’m done,” Skye said, desperate to change the subject. 

“Good,” Ward’s demeanor changed at once. “We need to find them.”

“I think I have a way.” Skye held up her phone. “She was almost perfect, but everyone makes mistakes. She’s using a tablet and I can track it.” 

“Where is she?”

“Not far,” she replied, showing him the phone. 

“We are closest.” Ward said. He hit the small comm on his ear, speaking into it. “Coulson, we found her. We are in pursuit.” He looked back at Skye. “Let’s go.”

Once again they were running through the halls of the Playground. Ward had taken the phone, holding it out in front of him as they moved through the halls, using it to monitor their intruder. As they got closer, Ward changed speeds. Skye followed suit. She took the ICER from her side and held it in front of her. 

Ward’s finger over his lips, they made their way around the corner. For a second Skye stopped, her eyes wide. She was standing right in front of herself. She had been prepared, she knew that she was about to see her double – the Skye that belonged in this universe – but it was still different when she actually saw it. 

If Skye’s surprise was something, it was nothing compared to the look on the other Skye’s face. The other Skye turned, holding up a handgun, but stopped frozen. Her mouth opened like she was about to say something, but Ward had already acted. With three small pops the other Skye and her two companions were taken out with an ICER. 

“Let’s move them,” Ward said, looking at the three intruders. He looked over and saw the look on Skye’s face. “You okay?”

Skye nodded, snapping herself out of it. “Of course,” she said nodding as Ward made the call to Coulson to get backup, but her eyes slipped back to her unconscious body on the floor. 

XXXXXX

 

There was a palpable tension in the lab as Jemma moved around. She could feel Fitz’s eyes on her back, but every time she turned around he shifted his gaze.

“Did you find anything?” Jemma asked, actually making her way over to Fitz and stopping by his side. 

“Maybe,” he said. He turned to look at her but his eyes didn’t quite catch hers. “Take a look at this.” He pushed a readout that one of the DWARFs had collected so that Jemma could look at it. 

“I see, it’s like the…”

“Right!” Fitz said, excitement in his voice. “It looks like the device is actually giving off energy connecting to…”

“The trans-matter bridge.” Jemma smiled. It felt good to work with Fitz again. At home he kept fighting her, getting frustrated at the smallest of things. Things just hadn’t been the same. Jemma stood back, looking at the device. “So, if we just touch it again, will it send us home?”

“I don’t know how to tell.” Fitz said. “It might, or you could get trapped somewhere between the realities. We need to run a few more tests.”

“What if we do this?” she asked, calibrating one of the DWARFs to circle around the device.

“Yes,” Fitz replied. He looked over to her, a look of admiration in his eyes. 

She squirmed slightly under his gaze. “How about we go get a cup of tea,” Jemma said. “We’ve been working for hours, I could use a break.”

Fitz stopped and looked at her like he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to go with her. Jemma could see the internal struggle he was going through. She could only imagine what he was going through. It was obvious that he still hadn’t gotten over the loss of the Jemma of this world. He probably never would. 

But he obviously decided that it was okay to go because he slowly nodded and followed Jemma out of the lab. Jemma filled a teakettle with water and set it to boil. She grabbed two mugs and teabags out of the cabinet. 

“You’re just like her.” 

Jemma turned, surprised by Fitz’s comment. Fitz was just sitting quietly at the table, but his eyes were watching her closely, paying attention to every move she made.

Jemma wasn’t totally sure how to respond. “Well, I guess we are similar,” she replied. “But there are differences too.”

“And you and him – the Fitz where you are from – you never got together.” 

Jemma’s face went red and she wanted to chuckle, to do something to release the tension, but it wasn’t a laughing matter. “No,” she said. “We’re just friends. Best friends.” But Jemma knew she wasn’t telling the full truth. They were best friends, but there was something else there. Fitz had told her that she was more but Jemma hadn’t said it back. She didn’t know how. 

“Oh,” Fitz said, his face scrunched up as he thought. “I can’t imagine him not feeling the same way about her that I do… about you.”

Jemma squirmed slightly. “He… he does.” She quickly moved to make the tea, desperate for something to do besides feel Fitz’s eyes on her.

“Oh,” Fitz repeated, but he didn’t say anything else. 

Jemma grabbed the cup and placed it in front of Fitz. “He’s my best friend in the world.”

“But nothing more than that?” Fitz’s voice was lower than usual, his eyes burning right through her. She knew he could tell. He knew that she was lying to herself saying that she didn’t feel the same. 

Sitting down, putting her hands on the sides of the warm mug, she looked down at the table. “I don’t know.”


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“This is so weird.” 

Skye stood outside the interrogation room, staring down at herself. The girl sitting handcuffed to a chair looked just like her. For all practical purposes it was her. The way she moved, the look in her eyes as she searched the room, taking it all in. It was exactly the way Skye had been the first time she was taken by SHIELD. 

But as much as the girl looked like her, Skye could see differences. Her hair was still longer and despite being dressed in all black, she still looked like a girl that lived out of a van. Skye knew that she looked different after a year with SHIELD. Her body was leaner and fitter. She carried herself different and with a confidence that she had never had before. This other Skye was missing a whole lifetime of experiences that Skye had been through in her short time with SHIELD. 

Skye almost felt a wave of pity for this other version of her self. She was still an orphan, still had no family. Skye didn’t feel that way anymore. SHIELD had become the family she never thought she could have. She realized that SHIELD had always been her family. 

“You need to stay here.” The order from Ward, while final, held an ounce of understanding. He knew how interested Skye was in meeting this other version of herself. She wanted to know how she could make the decisions that led her to this point. It was surely the same questions Ward held when she described the Ward she had known. 

Ward moved slowly, opening the door of the interrogation room with careful deliberant motions. Once again Skye had déjà vu as she thought of Ward using a similar behavior when they first met. Sitting down at the table, across from the other Skye, Ward just folded his arms and watched her. 

The other Skye was doing a good job of hiding her emotions, trying to keep a stoic face, but Skye knew she was freaking out on the inside. They were hackers. They wanted justice, but they wanted it from a safe distance from behind a computer screen. 

At least that was the way Skye thought before joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Why are you here?” Ward’s question was firm.

The other Skye folded her arms, trying to decide if she could just ignore him completely. 

“Did Hydra send you?”

This question had a different effect. The other Skye turned and looked at Ward. “Why would Hydra send me?”

“You are the leader of the rising tide,” Ward replied. “You work for Hydra.”

The news had come as obvious shock to her, even though Skye watched as she once again tried to hide her reaction. “The Rising Tide does not work for any group. We work for the people. For justice.”

“Then how is it that every time the Rising Tide knows something Hydra gets their hands on it first?” Ward questioned. “You may not want to admit it, but you have been Hydra’s puppet this whole time.”

“I am nobody’s puppet!” The other Skye exclaimed, actually rising slightly in her seat. 

“Tell that to the good men and women who have died because of information that the Rising Tide leaked. Think about how many lives are at stake when the enemy knows the plan before they can be executed.”

Skye could hear the emotion in Ward’s voice. She had known Grant Ward – at the least the Grant Ward from her world – but she had never heard that kind of passion and emotion in his voice. This Ward really did care about SHIELD. This Ward really did care about people. 

“Information is free,” the other Skye replied, still trying to remain strong, but Skye could see the little bit of doubt flicker through her eyes. This Skye was not so different than her – she was beginning to see that the Rising Tide’s actions were more harmful than good. 

“Free at the expense of human lives?”

The other Skye was shrinking. “I don’t work for Hydra. But we have a benefactor – Ian Quinn – he is the one who points us in the right direction. He said he believed in the same things we did.”

“Quinn sent you here?”

The other Skye stayed silent for a moment before slowly nodding. 

“What did he want?” 

The other Skye looked around, apparently trying to decide if giving up all the information she had was the right course to take. This was the moment. The same crossroads that Skye had once been presented with that led her on the path she was now. 

Finally turning to look back at Ward, the other Skye took a deep breath. “I’ll tell you what I know.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jemma and Fitz had worked in almost complete silence since coming back from their break. Jemma didn’t know what to say. There was nothing she could say. They both knew that she wasn’t the same Jemma that this Fitz had lost.

So many things had happened since the day Ward pushed them off that plane. Jemma wasn’t even sure how to cope with it all. Everyday when she looked at Fitz she was reminded of what he said to her and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with it. She didn’t even know how she felt. 

As they worked, Jemma’s eyes occasionally shifted to were Fitz stood. What had made the Jemma in this world so different? How had they taken the friendship and turned it into something more?

The mere thought of Fitz being more than a friend scared Jemma to death. But as she had watched him lying in a coma for days, she realized it wasn’t because she didn’t want to be with him – it was because she didn’t want to lose him. They were best friends – stronger than any two people she knew – so what happened if they couldn’t make a relationship work? She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. 

But this world, this Fitzsimmons, proved that it could work. They had done it. They had gone beyond the barriers of friendship and turned it into something real. Until tragedy struck. 

Could Jemma do that? Could she open herself up to the possibility that it really could work?

Finally breaking the silence, Jemma turned to Fitz and resumed the conversation they had started during their break. “When did you and Jemma, well, when did you get together?”

Fitz turned to look at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes as his thoughts were on his late wife. His eyes locked with Jemma’s for a split second before he quickly shifted them back to his work. Jemma was sure that he wasn’t going to share, the pain of the memories too deep, but slowly he began to speak.

“During our time at the academy.” Fitz’s voice caught slightly, but he kept going. “We were friends – like you, I suppose – but one night we went to a party in the Boiler Room and she asked me to dance. There we were on the dance floor when she suddenly told me that she had feelings for me. I didn’t know what to say, I just stopped dancing and stared at her. Embarrassed, she ran from the room and I followed. I kissed her that night, something I had wanted to do from the moment I saw her.” Fitz’s eyes had moved up to the ceiling, glazed with tears. “I guess the rest was history.”

Jemma shifted her weight and stared back at the table. She could now see it, the crossroads of their lives. She remembered the party, more vividly than she even realized. She had felt something for Fitz then, but she hadn’t said anything. She thought about it, even going as far as opening her mouth to say something, but the words had never come. They came to the party as friends and left the same. 

“I think I found something,” Fitz said. It was clear that he was done speaking about his Jemma; it was time to go back to work. 

Jemma moved closer to him, careful to keep space between them as she looked over his shoulder. “What did you find?”

“I think I know how the 0-8-4 works.”


	6. Chapter Six

“Did you get anything?” Coulson asked as Ward and Skye walked into the briefing room. 

“Some,” Ward replied, taking a spot along the side of the holotable. “The Rising Tide is working with Ian Quinn.”

Coulson heard May take a sharp intake of air. The entire team wanted Quinn as bad as Coulson did. “What does Quinn want?”

“She doesn’t know, and truthfully I believe her. She said that Quinn sent her in to retrieve some classified SHIELD files for the Rising Tide to leak. The two men with her were mercenaries hired by Quinn for her protection. Though I bet they are Hydra.” Ward replied. “She thinks Quinn is just a benefactor and cares only about freedom of information.”

“So the Rising Tide is just a pawn in Hydra’s plan, just as we suspected,” Coulson mused. “But that doesn’t make them any less dangerous.” 

“But it does make them useful,” Skye said, piping up from the corner. “What if you could control the information that Hydra gets?”

“What are you saying?”

“The Rising Tide is leaking information about SHIELD’s tactical moves to Hydra. What if some of that information was a little less than accurate. What if instead of giving Hydra the advantage, it gave SHIELD the advantage.”

“It wouldn’t work for long, sir, Hydra would catch on that they had a leak, but it might work for a bit.” Ward supplied, looking at Coulson. “Might give us the start we need to build some momentum against these guys.”

“So you think she is going to turn on the Rising Tide and start working with us?” Coulson said, looking through the monitor at the hacker sitting in the interrogation room. “What makes you think she would do this?”

“I did. There are a lot of differences in this world,” Skye said, looking over at Ward, the biggest difference yet. “But I believe that Skye there is after the same things I was when I joined SHIELD.”

“Which were?”

“A family,” Skye said simply. “And I found it, she just has to find it too. Let me talk to her, I think it is fair to say that I know more about her than anyone in this room. Let me talk to her and see where she stands. I won’t say to much,” she interjected as Coulson opened his mouth. “Ward can even come baby sit. But I’ll be able to tell if we can trust her.”

Coulson looked between at Skye for a minute, debating if this was the best idea. He still knew very little about this girl. His eyes slipped to May and Ward both. Both agents nodded their heads slightly. “Alright,” Coulson sighed. “But Ward is in the room and May and I will be right outside.”

XXXXX

 

“Do you really think so?” Jemma said, looking at Fitz.

“Yes. It’s not Asgardian or any other race we have bumped into or SHIELD would have had these symbols in its database. So we still don’t know where it is from, but I might know how to work it.” Fitz said, turning the device over in his gloved hands. “It’s off. My speculation is that it accidently turned on when it dropped. When it is on, anyone who touches it will be sent to a parallel universe.”

“That’s brilliant, so all we have to do is turn it back on,” Jemma replied, a smile on her face.

“Turning it on is the easy part,” Fitz said, turning to face Jemma. “See this panel, I think the symbols coordinate with a certain parallel universe. If the device isn’t calibrated to the right universe, well, who knows where you will turn up.”

Jemma’s face fell. Fitz knew what she must be thinking. They could be stuck here for a very long time. “We will figure it out, there has to be a way.” Fitz said, trying to encourage her, but deep down he wondered what would happen if she couldn’t make it back to her own universe. 

This wasn’t his Jemma – she never would be, nor could there ever be a replacement. But she was just like Jemma – she looked the same, smelled the same, sounded the same and even acted the same. Could she be happy with him, here? Or would he once again have to lose her? He wasn’t sure he could bear that again.

“Thank you, Fitz,” Jemma said, breaking Fitz out of his thoughts. His eyes followed her as she moved closer and put her hand on his forearm. 

Jumping backwards, Fitz’s eyes went to the floor. No. She wasn’t his Jemma. “I have work to do,” he mumbled, taking the device and moving to the other side of the lab. 

XXXXX

 

Skye took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door to the interrogation room.  She had already seen the other Skye, so it wasn’t like this was some big surprise to her, but it was still weird.  She was literally looking at what her life could have been.  

Ward was standing right behind her as the hacker entered the room, staring at herself.  Here we go.

“Wha…” The confusion and fear was evident on the other Skye’s face.  

Skye remembered the thing Coulson said to her before she officially joined the team.  Front row center at the strangest show on earth.  Well, Coulson hadn’t disappointed.  In her time with SHIELD, Skye had certainly seen and been a part of some strange things.  But this one took the cake. 

Taking a seat, Skye kept her eyes on her counterpart.  “Skye,” she began, trying to keep her voice light.  “I know you are confused right now - frankly it’s a little confusing to me too - but, I’m you.”

“Is this some kind of trick?” the other Skye replied, looking to Ward.  There was a sense of hope in her eyes, hoping that Ward would admit that she wasn’t really looking at herself.  

Ward just shook his head, finally sitting in the seat next to Skye.  “Afraid not.  But hear her out.”

The other Skye reluctantly looked back, squaring her shoulders and putting on her best nonchalant, brave face. “So you, are me?”

“In some sense.  I’m from a different world, an alternate universe you might say. Me and a friend got stuck here by accident, though getting this opportunity I wonder how much of an accident it was.  We have shared many experiences, I can tell, but I also have made other decisions that make us very different.  For one, I joined SHIELD.”

“You work with them?” the other Skye asked.  There was a slight bit of resentment in her voice over the thought of herself working for ‘the men in suits,’ but at the same time Skye could hear the curiosity in her voice. 

“SHIELD is my family - that’s what you want most of all.” Skye replied, knowing without a doubt that she had found the other hacker’s weakness.  “The Rising Tide will never give you that.  You might eventually find answers, but you will never find a family.  In SHIELD, I found a little bit of both.”

“You found answers about our family?”  The other Skye sat a little straighter in her chair. 

“Some, but I also found that I could have a family even without all of the answers.  You could find that too.”

“Why are you telling me this?” the other Skye said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Because I think you can help us.” Skye replied.  “And if you are anything like me, I think you want to.” 

“What can I do, I already answered all of your questions.”

“Work for SHIELD, work with SHIELD to help bring down Hydra.” Skye continued.  “You must have suspected that the people the Rising Tide have teamed up with are not doing it for the greater good.  SHIELD is.  I can attest to that.”

Skye could tell that the other Skye was cracking.  Her curiosity and intuition were telling her that this was the right move.  

A sharp rap at the door broke the silence.  Triplett and Coulson came into the room.  From the look on Coulson’s face Skye knew something was wrong.  Skye and Ward jumped from their seats and moved to Coulson.  

“This used to be a secret base,” Coulson said as Trip showed them the live feed.  “We have more visitors.”

“Miles?” Skye said in disbelief.  

Her counterpart flew over to the group, not caring if she actually had the permission to do so.  “What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Coulson said, his voice hard.  “But he brought friends.”

Skye’s body sunk as she watched the feed.  Following Miles through the door was two dozen black clad men, and from the insignia on their uniform there was no doubt who they were.

Hydra had infiltrated the Playground.


	7. Chapter Seven

This was a situation that no sane person would ever believe.  Skye watched her doppelganger, this girl who claimed that she was from a different universe.  There were obvious differences in the two, and if Skye were to believe this girl's tale; the differences came from her involvement with SHIELD.  

Suddenly, multiple things began to happen.  A man - the leader, she assumed - came into the room claiming Hydra was there.  

At the mention of Miles' name, Skye was on her feet and at the other ones' shoulder.  Miles shouldn't be here.  This was supposed to have been a simple information-gathering mission.  Yet the proof was undeniable.  There he was, flanked by multiple heavily armed Hydra guards.  

Miles and Skye had history - intimate history - and from the look on the other Skye's face they had history in this supposed other world too.  There had been a time that Skye had thought she and Miles were meant for each other.  But the two were too similar.  Both were free spirits, too hurt from the past to ever actually allow themselves to get invested in a relationship.  So they were just friends and partners - with the occasional fun benefit.  

While their relationship was never easy, Skye at least thought she knew Miles.  He supposedly stood for the same things that she did.  But as she watched Miles take charge of the group of Hydra soldiers, she knew that she was wrong.  This Skye had been right all along.  The Rising Tide was just an affiliate of Hydra.  

Disbelief and confusion clouded the young hackers face.  The other Skye, the SHIELD trained Skye that maybe she could be, turned with a look of determination on her face.  "Here's your choice.  Are you with them?" She gestured towards the screen, "or are you ready to join us.  It has to be clear who you were working for."

Adrenaline pumped through Skye as she looked at the collection of SHIELD agents in the room.  "I'm not Hydra and I will never be."

"Good choice," the leader said.  Skye could still see the mistrust on his face, but he didn't he didn't have much time or choice now.  They had to stop the invasion. He turned to his agents, "we need to split into groups, stop them before they gain any ground."

"I think I have an idea," Skye said hesitantly, unsure if she had permission to speak.  "When I came, Quinn gave me a code to help break through SHIELD's defenses.  He said it was just to get into the computers, but that is probably what Miles is using to make his way through the base.  It needs to be disabled."

The leader looked her up and down a couple of times, still deciding his level of trust before curtly nodding his head. "Okay.  Go with Ward and disable whatever this is.  Trip, go get Brooks and begin sealing off the base.  We need to make sure that they do not comprise any of our systems and that they can't get back out.  May, get Fitz and any science personnel to a safe place and alert the other agents.  You," he turned to the other Skye, "are with me."

It didn't take long for each group to disappear through the door, off to action.  Ward turned to Skye and gave her a strained, but genuine, smile.  "Lead the way.  Welcome to SHIELD."

XXXXX

Déjà vu. 

Many things were different, and they were not in a med pod sinking to the bottom of the ocean, but still the scene felt familiar. Jemma and Fitz sat alone on the floor of the storage closet facing each other.  The security light was the only thing on, casting the room in a hazy, dim light that just barely lit the two scientist’s faces.  

They had grabbed a few sensitive materials and the door had been locked to keep Hydra from coming in. Everything had been done just as May specified. They had insisted that they could help, but May had told them to get to a safe place. Brooks and Triplett had secured the base. It was more important now that Hydra didn’t get their hands on some of the more important research or scientists themselves. 

Fitz sat on the floor, playing with the device. Jemma tried to catch his eyes a few times, but she knew the tinkering was his way of keeping calm and focused. 

Jemma didn’t break the silence that filled the room, instead just quietly watching as Fitz worked. It was spooky how similar every mannerism of the two Fitzs were.  The way he crinkled his nose when he was trying to fix a problem or the way his hands deftly worked with every small component, they were all the same things she noticed with her own Fitz.  

After a long span of silence, Fitz set the device down, obviously realizing there was nothing left he could do with the limited resources of a storage closet.  Their work would have to resume when the Hydra threat was cleared.  

“Has Hydra ever infiltrated the base in your world?” Fitz said, breaking the silence and looking at Jemma. She had a feeling this was his version of small talk. 

“No,” Jemma said, shaking her head.  “At least not the Playground. They have taken over many of the other SHIELD facilities though. There are not many safe places - or safe people - left.”

“And Ward was Hydra?” The curiosity in Fitz’s eyes was evident. 

“Yes,” Jemma said, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. “He was working with Garrett the whole time. Everything he did was just to get us to trust him. Fitz still wanted to believe in him until the moment he pushed the button and threw us off the plane.”

“Oh,” Fitz said simply. It was clear that he could not ever imagine the man he thought was his friend and teammate would turn on them.  Jemma used to believe that about their Ward too - but she had been wrong.

"Your Ward seems different though.  There are a lot of differences here." She knew that she had hinted at the elephant in the room, the biggest difference with them.  

Fitz turned slowly and looked at her.  Even in the dim light she could see the sadness in his eyes. 

Jemma knew that she shouldn’t do anything that reminded Fitz of the Jemma he lost, though she was sure her mere presence made that impossible, but the question that had been burning in her mind since the moment she found out about this Fitzsimmons' relationship bursted through.  "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

Jemma bit her lip nervously before continuing.  "You and... and Jemma.  Working together, being together, getting... married. Sacrificing your friendship at the chance that you could possibly be more. Even now, now that you know what happened?  Was it all worth it?" 

Fitz sat stunned at the question.  He had likely never been asked something like that.  A minute of silence passed and she was sure that Fitz wasn't going to answer.  Just as she was going to break the awkward silence and change the subject, Fitz's voice, quiet but strong, cut through. 

"Yes.  I would never trade what I had with her.  I wish we could have had a lifetime, but I could never regret the time we had."  Jemma didn't say anything, just sat and watched Fitz as he continued.  "She was my best friend, becoming more than that wasn't a risk.  I had the one person I wanted to be with next to me all the time.  Being friends was the best part.  Our friendship never changed.  We laughed, we bickered, we watched tv and played games.  We did everything just the way we did before.  The rest came easy.  I would never change that."

The room fell silent once again as Jemma thought about what he said.  He made it all seem so simple, and maybe it was.  She had always wanted to protect their friendship, but now she saw that she was just keeping herself from having something much better.  But then again, this was a different Fitz, a different world.  Things weren't the same for her and Fitz.  Could they be?

"I'm sure he would feel the same way." Fitz broke the silence once again, almost as if he knew what was going through her thoughts. 

"I don't know."

"I know there's differences between our worlds, but you even told me how he feels," Fitz continued.  Jemma could already see the tears in his eyes.  "If he's anything like me, and I have a feeling he is, he will think it's worth it too.  If he feels even half of the love for you that I felt for... her, then there is nothing in this world more important to him.  Nothing is worth giving up the chance to find out."


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

It should have felt natural for Skye to work with Coulson, after all, he was like the father she never knew. So that made it feel even stranger to watch the Coulson next to her constantly look back at her like she was some new puzzle that had to be figured out. Once again Skye was having to prove her loyalty to SHIELD again, it just wasn’t her SHIELD.

“So you didn’t become the Director?” Skye asked, curious to learn more about the world she hopefully would be able to leave. 

“No. That position was meant for Maria Hill,” Coulson replied. “Though admittedly I was offered the job.”

“And you turned Fury down,” Skye replied, almost in disbelief. She couldn’t imagine a better director for SHIELD, especially under the current circumstances. 

“There were too many secrets, too many problems; I wasn’t ready to take on a broken SHIELD.” Coulson said, a hint of regret in his voice. “Too many lies.”

“But that’s what makes you the best for the job.” Skye said knowingly. “You’ve been faithful despite the problems but understand how the system can ultimately tear it all down. You’re vital to SHIELD. Your death even rallied the Avengers!”

“My death?” Coulson questioned, actually pausing for a moment to look at Skye.

“You didn’t die in this universe? GH.325. Miraculous rise from the dead? Nothing?” Skye replied, thinking she had found a huge difference in the worlds. 

“I did. I just… It’s not something I usually talk about. I’m surprised I would confide in…” Coulson stopped talking.

“Me?” Skye said with an audible chuckle. “You assumed Coulson wouldn’t confide in me. After all, to you I’m just a Rising Tide hacker. Well, admittedly for my Coulson I was just a Rising Tide hacker for awhile too. No, I know all about GH.325. It brought me back too.”  
“You found it?” Coulson said, surprised. “Garrett took it before we could get to it.”

“Yeah, right in time. It saved my life,” Skye said with a small smile. “We haven’t quite figured out at what costs yet.”

Coulson stared off down the hall silently, looking like he had the world on his shoulders. Skye was used to the behavior, especially when they talked about GH.325 and how it had brought both of them back. They had yet to fully understand exactly what the mysterious alien drug was and exactly what it had done to them. She hoped one day she could get back and continue finding out. She felt she was closer to it than she even realized. 

“They’re here.” Coulson said, bringing the matter of the GH.325 to a close. Skye grabbed her ICER and got in position. 

A heavily armed Hydra agent came around the corner. Skye burst into action, the months of grueling training May had put her through now coming naturally. Skye shot the Hydra agent in the chest, but before he could even hit the ground more came from around the corner. Skye could hear the pops of Coulson’s ICER as well as the sound of guns as the Hydra agents began to fire. Skye ran into the middle of the Hydra agents, barely missing a bullet. She ICEd one, sending him to the floor, but another was on her immediately. The Hydra agent pulled his gun up, but Skye managed to kick the gun before he could fire. She moved to shoot him with the ICER, but it was knocked out of her hands. Instead she improvised, Punching the Hydra agent and sending him to the floor. 

She slid down to the floor herself and made for her ICER. Coulson was locked in a gun battle, having taken a couple of agents out himself, but Skye could see that he was about to lose. She fired a shot, taking out the Hydra agent before he could fire. With one last lunge and a single pop, they had taken the Hydra agents left. 

There was just one person left. 

Miles had begun to retreat, probably certain that without his Hydra body guards he stood no chance against SHIELD. It didn’t take much for Skye to catch up, but instead of shooting she slammed him up against the wall, pinning him by the throat with her elbow. 

“Hello Miles,” Skye said, an almost manic grin on her face. Miles’ eyes widened in complete and utter shock. He didn’t know who Skye was, that she was actually a highly trained SHIELD agent and literally a different person than he knew. He only saw her as his fellow hacker. 

“Sk...Sk… Skye…” Miles’ stammered. “How did you…? When did you…?”

“Hydra, Miles, really?” Skye said, anger in her tone. “Hydra? You’ve been in bed with Hydra this whole time? What happened to information is free. Information is for the people. I guess you really meant information is for the highest bidder. Well, you picked the wrong side.” 

Skye didn’t wait for him to reply, she just punched him, sending him to the floor. 

Coulson jogged up to them after spending time securing the fallen Hydra agents. “Who did you say your SO was?” he asked, taking a look around not hiding the impressed look on his face. 

Skye just laughed.

XXXXX

 

“Welcome to SHIELD.”

Skye was now on a mission for SHIELD. Running through the hallways with a man she barely knew, working with an organization that up to five minutes ago she believed to be the bad guy. Was this all really happening?

Could it really be like the other Skye said; could she really find a family? It was no secret that the only reason she had joined the Rising Tide was to find information about her family – anything that would make her feel like she wasn’t alone.

This other Skye looked like she had it all figured out. Skye would have to be blind not to notice the differences between the two. This other Skye had this confidence and sense of belonging that Skye had always dreamed about. It all seemed too easy to believe that joining SHIELD would give her everything she wanted.

Skye looked ahead at the SHIELD agent that was leading her around. Ward, she believed his name was. He played the stereotypical government agent role perfectly. He was tall, dark and handsome with muscles in places she didn’t even know were supposed to have muscles. She never thought she could fit in with people like this. They were straight laced and single minded. How could she find a family with people like this?

“So, you figured out the truth about the Rising Tide.”

Skye looked up at Agent Ward as he spoke. “A Hydra affiliate. Honestly if I didn’t see it for myself I wouldn’t believe it.”

“It’s hard to see through something when we are looking so hard for something else.” Ward hadn’t stopped moving, but his eyes flickered back and caught Skye’s. His gaze bore all the way into her soul.

“I don’t… I’m a hacktivist. I was there to fight for justice.” Skye said, pretending to be confused by what Ward had said. “At least I thought I was.”

“I had a mentor – John Garrett – that I once thought was going to give me everything I wanted too. He promised me a life better than the one I had already messed up. For a while he had me fooled. Then I realized that greed and power was all that drove him.”

“What happened to him?”

“He is now a leader in Hydra,” Ward said, a small amount of bitterness in his voice. “And I am an agent of SHIELD – determined to stop Garrett, Hydra and all they stand for.”

“Sounds like you found where you are supposed to be, even without your mentor,” Skye replied.

“Sooner or later, you realize what is right, and what isn’t.” Ward said knowingly. “Sometimes you try so hard to find what you’ve lost that you don’t realize what you need is right there.”

Skye thought about it quietly, not wanting to look at Ward. She joined the Rising Tide because she was hurt. She was a little girl with too much talent and no family. But the secrets and lies of hackers weren’t any better. Most of them were just as broken as she was, with no real desire to open up and let others in. They spent their lives pretending that they were freeing information, where really they were just spilling the secrets of others to keep from spilling their own. 

“Hydra.” Ward said, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. 

From the other end of the corridor came a few Hydra agents. Ward took down the hall, trying to take them out before they could get a chance to retaliate. He managed to take out a few before one took a swing at him, his gun flying from his hand and skidding down the hall. Ward immediately punched back, his superior training, and Skye was pretty sure superior muscles, easily overpowering the Hydra agent. 

That only left one, and his gun was pointed right at Ward. 

Skye reacted, not even knowing what part of her had taken over. She grabbed Ward’s fallen gun and fired before she could think. The kick back sent her backwards slightly as her breath caught. But the bullet had found it’s mark and the Hydra agent fell. 

“Thanks,” Ward said, a genuine smile on his lips. 

Skye could only shake her head nervously. She had never fired a gun, much less shot anyone, even if it was with some special government bullet that didn’t kill.

Ward walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She could feel his strength in his touch, which immediately calmed her and sent a tingle up her spine. “Maybe you do have what it takes to be a SHIELD agent he said,” his eyes now with a warmth that replaced the mistrust they had held earlier. 

Skye smiled. She was starting to feel what the other Skye was talking about. She was starting to feel like she belonged.


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

It took awhile for things to calm down at the Playground. Security had to be completely overhauled, now with a new member of the team who knew every trick that Hydra would likely throw at them. Miles and the Hydra agents were interrogated and then sent away. It had been a win for the SHIELD team, but only a small victory. Hydra was still out there and getting more powerful every day. And now their last secured base had been compromised, so they knew it was only a matter of time before they came again. 

Now the only problem was figuring out how to send Jemma and Skye back to their own home. 

Jemma was ready to go home. As similar as some aspects of this place were, she missed her home. She missed Fitz. It had been good to work with the Fitz here, not having to deal with Fitz frustrated with his disability. Not having to feel guilty every time she looked at him. But it was worse without him. Worse knowing that he was there and she was here. 

Fitz, the Fitz of this world, hadn’t talked to her much since their time in the storage closet. Jemma knew that her presence was hard on him. Her desire to leave only had to make it worse. While she had continued to work on the device as much as she could, it was Fitz who had buried himself into figuring out how it worked. 

“He will be okay.” A voice from behind Jemma startled her. May had caught her staring at Fitz through the glass door of the lab, not sure if she actually wanted to go in. 

“I know,” Jemma replied, “He’s strong. Stronger than me.” 

“We didn’t think he would stay with SHIELD,” May shared. “Not after Simmons died. He wants to see Hydra defeated. But I think there is more than that. He genuinely cares about the people around him. He wants to see you get home safe, even if that means you leave again. So he will make it happen. He always does.”

A small, sad smile tugged at the corner of Jemma’s lip. May had a way of comforting, even with just a few words. Some things were the exact same. 

Suddenly Fitz came through the door of the lab. His eyes held the look of excitement and accomplishment, but there was a hint of sadness. His gaze flickered towards Jemma for a minute before landing on May. “I figured it out. I know how it works.” He looked back at Jemma, “I can send you home.”

XXXXXXXX

The whole team gathered to hear what Fitz had learned about the 0-8-4. Skye didn't understand most of the science stuff Fitz said, which was normal, but she got the gist, she was going home! 

Things in the Playground had been interesting with the other Skye. The Rising Tide hacker was starting to fit in, but Skye knew that she would have a long road before she finally felt like she was part of something. 

Ward was helping though. He had taken the hacker under his wing and become her SO. Skye knew this time things would go differently than they had in her universe. This Ward was different. Though one thing was the same; Skye could already see the same spark between the hacker and Ward that Skye had once felt. 

“So we can go home? This isn't going to send us to some other random place, right?” Skye asked Fitz. “After all you did say there are an infinite number of these universes.”

“There's no way for me to be one hundred percent certain, after all, we’re dealing with unknown technology, but I'm as certain as I can be.” Fitz said with a small shrug.

“Are there any other choices?” Coulson asked.

“Not if we want to get home,” Jemma replied. She looked up quickly before looking back down. 

“It's the only way.” Fitz repeated. His voice sounded pinched but confident. 

“Well, I guess that's it.” Coulson replied. He stood up and walked to Skye. “We’re going to miss you around here,” he said, taking Skye’s hand. “Thank you for everything.” 

Skye smiled and shook Coulson’s hand. “I think I'm leaving you in good hands,” she said with a chuckle, her eyes going to where the other Skye and Ward stood. 

With that she walked over to them. Seeing herself in front of her was still a strange feeling, but she took Skye’s hand happily. “Good luck. I hope you find what you are looking for.”

The other Skye smiled, looking at Ward quickly before responding, “I think I have.”

Skye smiled in return. She turned to see May giving Jemma a small and very awkward hug. 

Jemma had said goodbye to everyone too, except for one. Fitz had retreated to the corner. His hands were in front of him, his eyes down as he slowly twisted his ring around his finger. 

Skye watched at Jemma made her way slowly to Fitz. She put her hand on his forearm. “Bye Simmons,” he said stiffly removing his hand from her touch. 

“Bye Fitz,” she replied with a catch in her voice. One last look back at Fitz and she made her way to stand next to Skye and the 0-8-4.

“So we just touch it again?” Skye said, nervousness bubbling up in her stomach. She looked to where Fitz was standing for confirmation, but he was gone. 

“Yeah, Fitz calibrated it so that it should take us home.” Jemma replied. 

“He goes nothing,” Skye relied. “Ready or not. One. Two. Three.”

Both girls touched the 0-8-4.

And with a blinding light they were gone.

XXXXXXX

 

“Simmons! Simmons!”

Jemma woke up feeling like her head was filled with cobwebs. She was laying on the floor, the 0-8-4 next to her with Skye on the floor on the other side. 

“Simmons, Skye, where have you been?” Coulson was standing over the girls with May and Fitz next to him. They all looked relieved and surprised to see the girls 

“Are we home?” Skye asked, sitting up and rubbing her head. “I'm a SHIELD agent right? Jemma is alive? And you the director of SHIELD, right?”

“What?” Coulson said, a puzzled look on his face.

“It's a long story.”


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

It was a little while before Coulson was done debriefing Jemma and Skye, but soon the girls were released to rest. Jemma immediately made her way to where Fitz was in the lab, cautiously approaching him.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, her voice soft and timid.

“Jemma.” Fitz was looking at the lab table, his eyes not meeting Jemma’s.

“It’s good to see you again. For a moment I thought I would never…”

“I- I thought you had left me.” Fitz said, cutting her off. “You… you mentioned you might be leaving for a few days, vi-visiting your parents. I th-thought, before I realized something bigger had happened, that you had, had just left.”

Jemma felt a kick to her gut. She had planned to leave. Coulson had mentioned needing someone to infiltrate Hydra and she volunteered. But after seeing Fitz’s face at just the prospect her leaving and her experiences the past few days, she knew she couldn’t. Her place was with Fitz.

We’re going to fix this, together.

“Fitz,” Jemma said, moving closer to him than she had in weeks. His eyes flickered towards her, but didn’t catch her eyes. “Leo,” Jemma reiterated, putting her hand on the top of his arm, finally getting his full attention. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Fitz stared back at her, surprise in his eyes. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips – a brief glimpse of the old Fitz. He nodded his head, not losing eye contact with Jemma.

Here she was again, standing at a crossroad in life. These were the moments that defined the person she would become. Her hand slipped down Fitz’s arm until her fingertips were latched onto his. 

“You mean more to me too. Much more. I love you – I think I always have.” The words were out of Jemma’s mouth before she could stop them, years of thoughts and emotions that she had always buried and ignored finally tumbling out of her mouth. 

Then she went cold. One look at Fitz and she suddenly wished she could take it all back. There was a look on his face she didn’t recognize as he dropped her hand and stepped back from her. 

It was a mistake. A big mistake. This wasn’t the Fitz from the alternate world. This Fitz had already given up on them; his feelings crushed the same time his brain had been damaged. There had been too many changes here.

Without a look at Fitz, Jemma ran out of the lab.

XXXXX

Fitz just stood there, his insides frozen.

So many times he had imagined telling Jemma how he felt, but he could never do it. He only found the courage when he knew it was the end. Jemma was going to live and he was going to die, he knew that the moment he realized there was only enough oxygen for one of them.

But he didn’t die. He survived, but he had been damaged. He wasn’t the same person he was a few months before, and especially not the same person he was before SHIELD fell. That Fitz had died in that pod. 

And now Jemma knew how he felt. They had danced around the subject a couple of times after he woke up from the coma, but they never said anything. That’s when Fitz knew that Jemma didn’t feel the same way.

Yet here she was, saying the exact words he wanted to hear and he couldn’t move. He watched her face fall as he moved away from her and he still was frozen on the inside.

And then she ran.

Adrenaline suddenly surged through him, unfreezing his body as he took off after her. He ran past other SHIELD agents doing their jobs, not caring what they thought, only that he find Jemma.

He found her at the end of a hallway and ran to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. 

“Fitz…” she started to say, but he cut her off. I couldn’t find the courage to tell you, so please, let me show you. He didn’t need words. He pulled her to him, capturing her lips in his. She melted into him, not fighting the kiss they now shared. His arms made their way to her back, pulling her toward him even tighter. He felt her arms tangle into his hair, sending a wave of tingles down his spine.

They slowly parted, neither one of them ready for the moment to end. 

“I love you too, Jemma.”

XXXXXXX

Jemma had left, but Skye hesitated in the doorway of Coulson’s office. 

“Skye?” Coulson said, looking inquiringly at the girl. 

“Thank you.”

Coulson looked surprised at Skye’s words. “For what?” 

“For giving me a family. Being there, well I had almost forgotten what my life was before SHIELD, and then I got to see what it would have been like if you would have never found me in my van. So thank you. Thank you for finding me. For believing in me. Thank you for making me part of the team.”

Coulson smiled. He stood up and walked to Skye, pulling her in for a fatherly hug. “I told you it would be worth it.” 

“We've been through a lot.” Skye said. “And I'm sure there’s more to come.”

“That we can be certain of,” Coulson replied. “Hydra’s still out there.”

“We’ll get them sir”

“That we will,” Coulson said with a smile. “Welcome home Skye.”

The End.


End file.
